


The Time of Year For Family

by a_c_perky



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Adoption, Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Awesome Pepper Potts, Christmas, Cuddling, Dad! Tony and Son! Peter, Father son relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Irondad, Mentions of Christianity, Other, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:45:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_c_perky/pseuds/a_c_perky
Summary: Christmas was the most magical time of the year.It's the time of giving, sharing, festive lights, drinking ALL the hot cocoa you want, and celebrating with your loved ones.Friends celebrate and laugh, families get together, and in some cases, families are formed.Maybe that's why Peter Parker did what he did.***Peter Parker has one wish from Tony for Christmas but is fearful that Tony will not want to give him that.Little does he know, Tony is asking for the exact same thing.***Just a LATE Christmas fluff fic with my favorite father-son duo.This is my first fic on A03, so I hope all of you enjoy!





	The Time of Year For Family

The Time of year for Family

Christmas was the most magical time of the year.  
It's the time of giving, sharing, festive lights, drinking ALL the hot cocoa you want, and celebrating with your loved ones.

Friends celebrate and laugh, families get together, and in some cases, families are formed.

Maybe that's why Peter Parker did what he did.  
Because Christmas was the time of year where you tell someone how much you love and appreciate them.

So, he did to Tony... by calling him dad.

And instead of telling to get lost like Peter thought he would, Tony engulfed him in an enormous hug and called him 'son'.

They both shed a few tears that day (even if they denied doing so to anyone else),

After that, if possible, their relationship kept thriving.

But they both felt something was missing between them. 

When Peter realized what it was, he made it his Christmas wish and prayed for it to come true.

When Tony discovered what it was, he did whatever he could to make sure that missing piece was filled.

***

It was Christmas Eve, and Pepper, May, Rhodey, and Happy (Vision had left a while back, much to the disappointment of Tony) had just made it back from Christmas Eve mass.

Another thing the little punk did to Tony: helped him gain peace with the Church. 

They were huddled around the tree, sipping cocoa and watching the 24-hour rendition of A Christmas Story.

Peter was curled up next to his father figure, and his stomach had butterflies in them. 

He really wanted his wish to come true, so he decided to make a grand gesture with his gift for Tony. It was a good idea at the time, but now he can't help but feel as if it were a mistake.

"Okay," Pepper started, "so how about we each open one gift tonight, and save the rest for tomorrow?"

There were murmurs of agreement, so Pepper then pulled out one of her own that was from May.

"Thank you, May!" She said as she gave her a quick hug.

She sat down and opened it, revealing a bottle of Marlow.

She laughed and said, "You remembered!"

"Of course I did! You're going to need that after the wedding." She gestured at Tony.

"Hey, I'm not that stressful."

Everyone just stared at him, giving him looks that read 'we don't believe you.'

"Okay, I may be a little stressful."

"A little?" Peter huffed out.

"Oh is that how you want to play it, huh? Try Homecoming."

"I didn't say I wasn't stressful!"

"Good, because that would be a straight up lie. Who's next?"

And it continued on that way with the playful banter and gift opening, until finally Tony and Peter had to pick theirs.

"Let me see, I think I'll go with this one," Tony stated casually as he picked up Peter's gift.

Peter's butterflies in his stomach grew as his mind kept going this was a mistake this was a mistake, he's going to tell you that you're dreaming if you think it's actually happening-

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of ripping paper, and he waited with bated breath as his father- figure finished opening it.

When he did, Tony's sight was met with a picture of them covered in grease and laughing over a mishap in the lab. He remembered telling Friday to take a picture of that. He didn't know Peter got a hold of his other files.

The little snoop.

The thing that made him almost tear up, though, was the frame that had in cursive letters: ‘father and son’.

"Kiddo, this is-"

"Wait, dad, there's, uh, there's more. He interrupted nervously.

So he kept looking in the box to find a homemade Iron Man- themed card that read, To my super dad. He chuckled at the cheesiness. 

He opened it up and read through it. 

Hope your Christmas is as bright as your repulsors. Merry Christmas!

He smiled and noticed there was more, so kept on reading.

I know we're not legally father and son, but let's make it official. Adopt me?  
-Pete.

Tony's smile flipped, and a shocked expression passed over his face. 

He looked over at Peter, who was wringing his hands nervously and looked at him with an anticipating expression on his face.

"What does it say?" He heard Rhodey ask.

"You want me to adopt you?"

Tony vaguely heard the gasps of a few people, but he was focused on Peter.

"I- if you w- want to, then yyes. M-May thought it would be good for uus."

Tony let out a laugh of relief because his worst fear hadn't come true: Peter wanted him to be his father. 

Peter looked like he was about to cry at this point, "If you really don't want to, please just don't laugh in my face about it. I- I already know it's a bad idea-"

"No Pete, I'm not laughing at you I, I just- well, just open your present."  
He stuttered out.

Peter went over and grabbed his present, a confused expression crossing his face. 

He sat down and began to tear through the wrapping paper. He unwrapped a plain cardboard box, which he quickly opened as well. 

When that was opened, there was a Manila folder. 

He brought out the folder and opened it, its contents making his eyes bulge and jaw drop.

"C'mon sweetie, turn it around and show everyone," May smirked knowingly.

He turned it around, and on the papers in large print read ADOPTION FORMS.

"This- this-this is real?" He questioned, making sure no one was playing a cruel trick on him.

"Yeah buddy, it's 100% real," Tony answered with a genuine smile.

"So- so yyou want to be m my dad" he stuttered in shock as he pointed at Tony. 

"And you," he pointed to May, "aare ok with this?"

"If I didn't do you think I would've let you write that card? Yes, I'm fine with this, baby. He asked me permission not long after you started calling him 'dad'." She responded with an accepting smile.

"Everything is set bud. All you need to do-"

Tony was cut off by Peter throwing his arms around Tony's neck tightly.

After a moment of surprise, Tony reciprocated the hug and asked,  
"So I take it as a yes?"

"Yes yes yes! Oh my God thank you this is legit amazing!"

"Well, you are my son after all."

"I love you dad."

That's when the dam began to break.

In a checked voice, Tony responded, "I love you so much Peter. I don't know what I would do without you."

Peter latched on even tighter, if possible, and they stayed that way for a few moments until Happy cleared his throat loudly.

"You two know we're still here, right? Don't you have some papers to sign?"  
Happy asked with obviously fake irritation. 

"Yes! Where's a pen? I need one!"

"Hey, slow down buckaroo. I want this as much as you do, but the papers won't go anywhere." Tony humorously chuckled.

When Pepper gave him the pen, Peter scrambled over the papers and heard Tony ask for Friday to take pictures of this. 

He signed his name in the nicest way he could with his hand shaking and held the papers up in the air with the largest smile Tony had ever seen on him.  
Which is saying something considering how optimistic the kid was.

"I'm officially Peter Benjamin- Parker Stark!"

Everyone started clapping, and he ran into his new- father's arms again.

As this was happening, Pepper whispered to May, "So, if you agreed to Tony to adopt Peter, why didn't you say anything to Peter making the card asking to be adopted." 

She let out a huff of laughter and responded, "Those two are so oblivious it's actually aggravating. When Tony asked, he kept on going on about 'what if Peter doesn't want me for a father,' and all of that. So, when Peter asked if he could ask Tony to adopt him, I knew that Stark would FINALLY listen to that."

"Very smart."

***

Later that night, Peter and Tony were snuggled together on the couch, the last ones in the room.

"You should probably get to bed, spiderling, or Santa won't visit."

"Oh my God, you're right!" He exclaimed as he shot up from the couch.

'He still believes in Santa' Tony thought amusedly. He was glad Peter still had that part of his innocence, after all the trauma he had been through. 

"C'mon, old man, you need to get to bed too." 

Tony scoffed and said, "Old? That is a derogatory statement. But, it's Christmas so I'll let it slide."

He got up and walked with Peter to his room.

When they got there, before going in, Peter pulled him into another hug and mumbled in his chest, "It feels good to have a dad again."

If that didn't break Tony's heart into a million pieces...

He doesn't even remember having a father. He has Howard, and no matter what that damn video said, he didn't treat him as if he were his greatest creation.

He made a vow, right then and there, to always make sure Peter felt loved.

"It feels good to have a son. Love you kiddo. See you in the morning."

"Love you too, dad."

'That's never going to get old', Tony thought as he Peter broke the hug and entered his room. 

As soon as the door closed, he knocked on it and said, 

"I know what you're doing after I leave, so NO PRESENT SNOOPING!"

His response was, 

"Damn it, I was going to away with it."


End file.
